


What lurks in the sewers

by Commonauthor



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Angst, Bill is 27 in this, Eventual Smut, Futurefic, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Rating may go up, Slow Build, Warnings May Change, billwise, tags to be updated as more chapters added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commonauthor/pseuds/Commonauthor
Summary: It's been 15 years since the Losers club first entered the sewers. Now, after Bill's dreams are plagued with memories of Pennywise, he finds himself wandering back into the sewers. Only this time he's alone. Whatever he was expecting to find, it certainly wasn't this...~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~This fanfic is Bill x Pennywise. Yes I’m trash, I know.





	What lurks in the sewers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. This pairing is a bit of a niche so I thought I’d try writing for it myself as there’s not many Billwise fanfics out there. I haven't fully read the book so this work is primarily based off of the movie, and it’s fanfiction so it wouldn’t follow the plot of the book anyway. Hope you enjoy-

Switching on his flashlight, Bill cautiously entered the filthy sewers. Greywater sloshed around his feet as he made his way down the dingy tunnel. The walls were covered in slimy dirt, and the putrid smell of damp and sewage filled his nostrils. He wanted to be anywhere but here.

Anxiety began to pool in his stomach as he continued down the tunnel. This was a mistake. He desperately wanted to turn back and run whilst he still could, yet his legs kept mechanically walking him in the direction of danger. His hands began to shake from the frigid air, causing the narrow beam of light from the flashlight to waver.

He wondered what the other Losers were doing right now; probably living comfortable lives surrounded by friends and family, blissfully unaware of his current situation. He hoped so at least, although a small selfish part of him wished for them to be here with him, to endure it together. But they weren't here and he was alone.

No one knew he was here, they couldn't know. He'd put all of their lives in danger when he lead them down here before, all those years ago- and he wasn't about to make the same mistake. They'd all lost a piece of themselves that day. They'd been forced to grown up and face the uglier parts of life way too young, and it had cost them dearly. After their encounter with It they'd tried to go back to the way things were, but they couldn't. All the laughter and jokes were laced with underlying sadness, a looming presence that would never truly leave them.

They'd lost their innocence and ability to see the world in a hopeful light. They rarely spoke about what had happened, but it was clear that they were all traumatised in some way. Stan had been affected the worst, plagued with constant nightmares from their encounter. All of them experienced some nightmares of It, but his were so vivid he'd often wake in the night screaming and crying.

Bill could never shake the guilt he felt for everything that had happened. A rational part of him knew that what had happened wasn't really his fault, it was that monster’s. But he couldn't help but blame himself. Every time he saw the fear in their eyes, the terror whenever they'd remember something, he felt his heart break.

No, he couldn't go through that again. It didn't matter how much he didn't want to be on his own right now; their safety was more important than his.

He trudged further down the tunnels, greywater up to his knees. As he reached an opening, his flashlight began to flicker, before turning off completely.

He shuddered involuntarily, unease washing over him at being shrouded in darkness.

He held his arms out in front of him as he continued to walk down the tunnel, trying to prevent himself from bumping into anything. His heart thudded in his chest, apprehension filling him as he neared an opening.

Dim light finally illuminated his surroundings as he walked out into the room. It was the room they'd fought It in as kids.

He knew this the minuet his eyes caught sight of the tower of belongings.

Georgie. The name rang in his head as he laid eyes upon the old toys and dirty clothes littering the pile. His heart sank as he thought of his little brother, and what had become of him. Georgie would have been twenty one this year had he not been murdered.

Bill often wondered what life would've been like if Georgie hadn't died. His mother wouldn't have been a lifeless shell of what she once was, she might have still smiled even. His father would still have been hardworking, providing for them all rather than turning to alcohol anytime he felt angry or depressed. Ever since Georgie's passing his parents had become distant and cold. He knew they blamed him for the death of his brother; another thing to feel guilty for.

He saw the resentment in their eyes whenever they looked at him. He sometimes thought that they wished it was him who'd died, not Georgie. They never seemed to care about him or anything he did. Even when he'd tried so hard to find Georgie, his father had just gotten angry at him and pushed him further away.

It was in those moments that he was glad he had the Losers there to support him. Things didn't change much with his parents after he'd defeated It. He didn't dare tell them about it, he knew they wouldn't believe him. No one would believe any of the Losers if they were to tell of their encounter, so they didn't. It was a tragic secret that they kept to themselves and hoped to one day forget.

They did forget eventually.

By the time they reached high school they so rarely spoke of It that it began to feel like a distant dream.

It wasn't the only thing that they had forgotten, their friendship soon began to fade away along with the traumatising memories. By the time high school had finished they didn't speak to each other anymore, all having gone off to do other things. Beverly had moved away shorty after the incident happened, Ben had further secluded himself to the town's library, Mike spent all of his time helping at the farm, Eddie and Riche still hung out with each other on occasion but not the others, Stan spent most of his time helping his father, and Bill... Well, Bill just spent his time alone.

He missed his friends so much, and he felt like he was the only one who did. Whenever they saw each other around they'd just smile a sad, polite smile and be on their way.

Bill had no idea why they'd drifted apart, when they had overcome the monster that lurked in the sewers together he had been so sure their bond would be strong enough to last a lifetime. When they all held hands and mixed blood, he'd truly believed that together, they could overcome anything. He had been wrong. It seemed they all had better things to do, all except him.

After he'd graduated high school, he'd been quick to move away. He didn't need the constant reminders of the people he'd once been so close to. The barrens, the quarry- places he once viewed with such fondness, places he now viewed with a heavy heart. They reminded him of what once was and what he'd lost.

His writing was the only thing that distracted him, something he could throw himself into. He never believed his stories to be anything spectacular, but they helped. For him they were his own personal outlet. He hadn't been much bothered about making a career out of writing, it was his English teacher that encouraged him. She seemed so excited to see someone have so much passion for writing, so she pushed him to submit his work and apply for the top universites for english literature.

She'd obviously seen something in his work that Bill hadn't, because he got accepted into almost every university he applied for. With so many options open to him, it took him a while to choose. He spent a month traveling across the country to visit all of the universities he'd applied for.

All of them seemed so much better than the one in his hometown, but he eventually settled on one in New York.

He was bubbling with excitement when he boarded the train out of Derry, it felt like a new chapter in his life.

For the proceeding years he lived an exhilarating life in the big city. He made new friends, went on new, less life threatening adventures, and generally had a good life. He'd even had a love interest for a few years- Audrey, but they parted ways not long after Bill's career took off. He did care her deeply, but he found their parting to be less painful than when the Losers drifted apart.

At this point in his life, having graduated from university in flying colours and with several of his novels published and well recieved, he couldn't have been happier. Granted, loneliness plagued him from time to time, but he was so busy with his work that he rarely noticed.

On particularly lonely nights his mind would sometimes wonder to his life back in Derry; his parents, Georgie, the Losers club, distant memories of clowns and sewers... But then he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and continued on with his life.

Now, at twenty seven, he was in his prime. He had multiple best sellers, a luxurious apartment in Manhattan, and more money than he knew what to do with. If he wasn't writing he often found himself at book signings or conventions of some sorts- he'd appeared on TV several times too. He was more successful than he’d ever dreamed of.

He should of known something was going to go wrong. It was too perfect. Not long after the release of his latest book, the night terrors started. Unrelenting and fierce, they plagued what little sleep he got.

He'd built a wall around what few memories he had of their encounter with It, but when the nightmares started they came flooding back to him with a fiery vengeance. Beverly, Mike, Ben, Richie, Stan, Eddie, It, Georgie. Everything they'd been through, everything they'd done- he remembered it in such vivid, excruciating detail. It was like he was reliving the moments, the sounds, smells, thoughts, feelings, everything: it all felt so real.

But it wasn't.

It was just It playing tricks on him, tormenting him. He knew it wasn't real, it couldn't be real. No matter the memory in the dream It was always there- lurking, smiling.

What it wanted, Bill had no idea, but one thing was for certain- It was back.

The night terrors began to grow more frequent and violent in nature, he'd watched Georgie be maimed and eaten, all his friends be brutally murdered, and even witnessed his own death on more than one occasion.

It was beginning to grow impatient, sending him messages in the dreams imprinted on bright red balloons:

'Come back to Derry Bill'

'You killed Georgie Bill, don't make the same mistake again'

'You know where to find me Billy'

Bill had become an insomniac because of the dark dreams, knowing what would await him if he were to fall asleep.

It took over two months of restless nights and disturbed sleep before he finally caved and booked a flight back to Derry. It was easy enough to come up with an excuse for his impromptu visit, making up a lie about a sick family member he needed to see.

In reality he hadn't spoken to anyone from Derry since he left, and he didn't intend to. The less people who knew of him being in town, the better. He wasn't here for recreation, he was here to confront the creature that haunted his dreams.

It wasn't until a week after his arrival that he plucked up the courage to enter the sewers. The nightmares had stopped since he'd arrived in Derry, but he doubted that would last long. He'd gathered his weapons of guns and knifes, left his hotel, and then headed to the Neibolt house.

And that's how he ended up here, alone in the sewers, staring at a tower of forgotten belongings. He'd walked directly into It's layer, and he prayed to whatever God there was that he'd walk back out.

Laughter. Sudden, cold and shrill, it filled the air and echoed off of the dirty walls. Bill's blood ran cold and his heart began to pound in his chest.

It was here.

Gathering whatever courage remained within him, he turned in the direction of the sound. He was met with nothing but an abrupt eerie silence and more darkness.

He spun around and surveyed his surroundings; nothing but tunnels, dirt and long walls. He turned back to the pile of things and the faint light seeping from up above. His hands began to shake again, but this time not from the cold.

He felt something slimy dripping down his neck, and when he looked up above him he immediately wished he hadn't. There, standing behind and towering above him, stood the creature of his nightmares. It's ghastly mouth hung open, displaying it's razor sharp teeth. Drool pooling down it's chin and fluorescent yellow eyes staring back at him, it began to speak.

"Hello Billy.”


End file.
